


Sleepover

by BlueBoxDetective



Series: The Doctor and Yaz [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz get stuck in the Tardis because the ship has to update. They have a nice evening together.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

They had just come back from their dinner and the Doctor had parked them in the time vortex when the alarm went of. It didn't sound and look like on of the serious your-lives-are-in-danger-alarm because not everything was lighting up red, but it still sounded pretty urgent to Yaz. Not that she could understand anything the ship was showing the Doctor, the Gallifreyan writings were still just circles to her. The Doctor scrunched her nose as she read what was blinking on her screens, complaining to the console: “Nah, why do you have to do that today?” Other symbols popped up on the display, apparently not pleasing the time lady. “What do you mean you told me, you didn't! A hundred years ago? Old girl, you really need to work on you timing. Today is really bad, how about tomorrow?” Even Yaz was able to understand the following humming and blinking as a clear “No”.  
“What's wrong?” she asked the time lady, stepping closer and looking over the still blinking console. “She's doing an update!” answered the Doctor, her protest being audible and stressed by her gesturing hands. “So?” Yaz enquired, not too sure what the problem was. The blonde woman sighed: “That means until she is done, she restricts us from travelling and rearranges the interior to basic needs.” The woman looked at the brunette as if with that, the rest was self explanatory, but apparently Yaz's face gave away her confusion and the Doctor continued: “So, our bedrooms are gone for now, for example. So is the library and the swimming pool, but I wasn't so worried about that. Didn't plan on using them today, kind of thought we might need our bedrooms tonight,” she blabbered on.  
“Oh,” was Yaz's response. “So... we have no bedroom and are stuck up here?”  
“No, no!” the time lady was quick to respond, “There is one installed in the basic interior. A fairly simple one. You're welcome to use it, even though I'm sorry for the inconvenience that it's not yours.”  
Yaz relaxed, glad that her fantasy of spending the night on the floor in the console room was not coming true: “Oh, great! But what about you, is your bedroom also basic?”  
The Doctor scrunched her nose again, followed by a big smile: “I'll be fine!”  
“Don't be silly,” Yaz insisted, “We can share if you want to.”  
The time lady put her hands in her pockets and looked to the floor: “Would you be okay with that?”  
Quickly Yaz nodded. “Sure. Lead the way!”  
The Doctor showed her the shortest and most simplest way in the Tardis she had seen yet. There was only one corridor with three doors: One to the bedroom, one to the bathroom and one to the kitchen, she explained. Yaz giggled as she thought about how often she had gotten lost in the seemingly endless corridors of the ship before and how easy and simplistic this layout was. To be fair, it was less exciting. They stepped through the door into the bedroom, and even though the Doctor had described it as basic it had style. The whole room was mostly white with some black accents, like the pillow cases. A spacious double bed stood in the middle of the room, in the corner left of the door was an armchair and a bookshelf and to the right was what Yaz assumed had to be the closet. The Doctor opened its doors and muttered a barely audible “Oh.” She shot the brunette an apologizing look: “I'm sorry, the Tardis only sorted my clothes into the closet. But I can lend you some pyjamas if you want to?”  
“That would be nice, thanks!” smiled Yaz, not looking to disappointed.

Half an hour later they were both in the bedroom again, both had showered and changed out of their evening attire into the Doctors pyjamas. As she started to travel with the Doctor Yaz couldn't imagine the woman in anything but her usual outfit, but it turned out she owned a lot more clothes – she just chose not to wear them. Now the blonde was wearing a light blue pyjama with little flowers on it and she had offered Yaz a bright green nightgown since she knew Yaz liked them for sleeping. The Doctor had showered second and walked in on Yaz studying the bookshelf. She was rubbing her blonde hair with a white towel as she looked over Yaz's shoulder, the sweet scent of her shampoo filling the room.  
“You smell great,” Yaz commented and quickly touched her mouth as if she could take back the words that had left her mouth. The Doctors mouth formed into a smile and her “Thank you!” sounded genuinely pleased. Sloppily she tossed the towel onto the chair and stepped closer to the bookshelf. “You know,” she stated thoughtful, “I always keep pictures in my books as bookmarks. Do you want me to see if I can find any?”  
“Sure!” exclaimed Yaz and put the towel aside to sit down. Smiling the Doctor pulled out some books and started looking though them. She talked while she worked through them all: “You know, I actually don't really need bookmarks because I tend to read through books rather quickly. But I love the idea of putting something into my books and finding it again later – it's like I leave myself small gifts. And I love gifts!”  
Yaz giggled at the Doctors theory what bookmarks could be used for and decided to join the woman sitting on the floor. Quickly the Doctor had pulled a couple of photos out between pages of thick and old looking books. She picked them from the floor and showed them to Yaz, explaining every one. The first one showed a young woman smiling into the camera.  
“This is one of my most precious possessions. Her name was Susan, she chose to life her life on earth. She was the first one to travel with me.” She put the picture down. On the next picture Yaz could identify a sci-fi looking room. “This is how the Tardis' console room looked before I regenerated in it again. I was quite fond of the look, especially because of the round things.” She gave the next picture to Yaz. “I love this picture.”  
Yaz interrupted her: “I know that thing! It's a Darlek!”  
“You're right!” answered the Doctor happily, “It's the only picture of me with a Darlek. A companion took it when I was in my tenth form of regeneration. Look, that's me!” She pointed to a man only visible from behind.  
“How many forms have you had?” Asked Yaz, inspecting the picture and holding it close to her eyes.  
“Oh, I like to say that this is my thirteenth form, but you could argue it is the fourteenth of fifteenth.” Replied the Doctor casually, so Yaz tried to nod it of looking equally unimpressed. The time lady gave her a different picture. “Here you can see Shakespeare. He didn't know I took a picture of him and the flash took him by surprise, that's why he looks... well, let's say a little bit shocked.” Yaz giggled at the man who looked like he had just seen a ghost. “Shakespeare...” she murmured. The Doctor took the last picture in her hands, but didn't show it to Yaz. “And this is my new favourite picture.” She announced smiling. She handed Yaz a picture and the young woman blushed a bit. It was her, Ryan and Graham, apparently looking at something on the screen in the console room. “You put that in one of your books?” Yaz asked, her eyebrows raised in positive surprise. “Yeah I did, shortly after you joined me.” After a short while in silence Yaz handed the picture back to the Doctor. The time lady put all the pictures back in the books she had found them in.  
“Thank you for showing me those pictures, Doctor. It's nice to see a glimpse of you.”  
“Your welcome,” The Doctor smiled, “Thanks for listening, What do you think, are we ready for bed?”  
“Yes!” Yaz responded, suddenly not able to suppress a yawn, “Are you okay with sharing the bed tonight?”  
“Absolutely,” the Doctor grinned, “I'm not scared of you.”  
“Well that's good to know,” Yaz giggled.  
They slipped under the covers, wished each other good night and turned out the lights.

For maybe ten minutes they lay in total silence, not moving and not even their breathing audible. Then the Doctor whispered: “You still awake?”  
“Sure,” responded Yaz, talking as silently as the other woman.  
“I need to tell you something,” the time lady whispered to her and Yaz turned around so she faced the Doctor – even though they couldn't see each other in the dark. “What do you want to tell me?” She asked into the room.  
After a short silence the Doctor confessed: “I don't normally lay that still in bed.”  
Yaz giggled. “Feel free to move, Doctor. Just don't kick me out of bed, okay?”  
“Promise!” answered the time lady and Yaz could hear her scrunching her face at the thought of it. Being allowed to change positions every minute the Doctor seemed to fall asleep quickly. For Yaz it took some time to get used to the constant movement next to her, but it also made her smile. The thought that she lay next to her admired Doctor eventually made her feel calm enough to fall asleep herself, drifting into dreams of orange glowing plants and Darleks chasing a frightened looking Shakespeare.


End file.
